A Puppy To Love!
'A Puppy To Love! '''is the 3rd episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series. Plot Blueberry Jam needs someone to play with him while he and the other kids work to get stronger. Story (The episode begins with Chondoller reading a book in the flower beds when she heard the guppies playing.) Vanilla Cake: "Blue, you're too slow!" Choco Cream: "Yeah, come on! Move it!" Lolipop Pops: "Vanilla! Choco!" Cinnamon Buns: "Hurry up! You're it!" (Blue puts the empty soup can on a small rock.) Vanilla Cake: "Not there, nut brain! It goes on the big rock! Don't you know anything, Blueberry?!" (Blue puts the can on the big rock.) Choco Cream: "Cool! My turn!" (The kids spread out from the rock.) Choco Cream: "Blue, go farther back!" (Blue does so. Vanilla speeds up and kicks the can. It flies over Blue's head, and he goes after it. Blue unexpectedly falls off the cliff. Chondoller runs to his aid.) Chondoller (gasp): "Blueberry Jam!" Vanilla Cake (calling from the top): "Blue, you're slow!" Chondoller: "Wait! Don't you guys understand that your brother is autistic? Are you guys having fun bullying people like that?" Choco Cream: "We aren't bullying him." Sugar Pie: "Yes, he rolled down himself." Chondoller: "Really? Then how come Blueberry Jam is the one who fell?" Cinnamon Buns: "This happens whenever we play with Blueberry Jam." Lolipop Pops: "Let's go." Vanilla Cake: "We'll let Blueberry Jam play with the other brainiacs." (Pops, Choco, Cinnamon, Sugar, and Vanilla left. Chondoller helps Blue up.) Chondoller: "Blueberry Jam, are you alright?" Blueberry Jam: "Yes, I am, Chondoller." Chondoller: "Kids like them are always treating people like you like idiots because you're too weird. I think what you guys need is a pet." Blueberry Jam: "A pet?" (Camera cuts to the outside of a small pet shop.) Lobster: "How did this happen...? Mr Rainbow is coming here, and I don't have the perfect pet." (As he panics around, he saw a small dark red puppy sleeping in its cage.) Lobster: "Hey...I wonder if this puppy is part of my stock..." (He heard the doors open. Mr Rainbow, the CandyCake Guppies, Chandelee, and Chondoller come in.) Lobster: "Oh, sorry to come on a holiday." Chandelee: "Hello there!" Lobster: "Well well, is your entire family here today?" Mr Rainbow: "May we take a look?" Lobster: "Go right ahead." (Chondoller runs off to look at random pets. She saw a white bunny and takes it out.) Chondoller: "Oh wow! So cute!" Chandelee: "Chondoller! We're not buying a pet for you today." Lolipop Pops: "It's what you get for teasing Blueberry Jam." Blueberry Jam: "Me?" Chondoller: "I've never done anything like that!" Blueberry Jam: "Besides, I don't think it's cool for autistic kids like me should have pets." Mr Rainbow: "Even so, it's fine to me." Lobster: "Um, are you getting a present for Blueberry Jam?" Lolipop Pops: "Yes. He has autism, so he doesn't have any good playmates." Lobster: "In that case, I have just the pet." (brings a box in) "It's a new product, so the price is higher, but..." (The lobster opens the box to reveal the dark red puppy sleeping inside. The kids and Mr Rainbow gasped. Camera cuts to Mr Rainbow's house.) Blueberry Jam: "I'm not sure if I'll like this wonderful present." Lolipop Pops: "Blue, I'm sure you'll love, love, love it!" Chondoller: "Watch what happens when I leave this piece of carrot in front of its nose." (She carefully puts a piece of carrot in front of the puppy's face. Its eyes fluttered open.......then its bark sends everyone falling to the floor.) Chandelee: "This is amazing." (The puppy opens its eyes and looks at everyone else. When it looked at Blue, it had a large grin on its face. Blue backs off, frightened. The puppy jumps on him, but Blue tries to push it away. The puppy chases him.) Sugar Pie: "It seems to like Blueberry Jam." Choco Cream: "Yeah." Cinnamon Buns: "That puppy is cute!" Vanilla Cake: "No wonder. Look at that. Blue is so stupid, he doesn't have any idea why he's avoiding that mutt." Mr Rainbow: "Oh, don't say such a thing, Vanilla Cake. That puppy is well-behaved." Chandelee: "Blueberry Jam, make sure you take good care of it." Chondoller: "Congradulations on Blueberry Jam and his little friend." All sans Blue: "Cheers!" (Blue is being chased by the puppy. Camera cuts to the next day. Blue is strolling alone in a grassy field when Vanilla comes behind, holding the puppy in his arms. Blue turns around, gets frightened again, and ignores the puppy.) Vanilla Cake: "Blueberry Jam! Come back here, you coward! This thing won't bite you! You can't ignore it either! You have to take care of it! Blueberry Jam!!!" Blueberry Jam: "Go away!" (He zooms off, iritated. Vanilla gets angry, and he and the puppy chased Blue.) Blueberry Jam: "Get away from me!" Vanilla Cake: "You're such a coward, Blueberry Jam!" Blueberry Jam: "I am no--" (trips over a stone) (Blue falls into a flowerbed. The puppy goes to play with him, but again, Blue nudged it away.) Vanilla Cake: "Augh! What's the matter with you?!" Blueberry Jam: "Just leave me alone!" Vanilla Cake: "You can't flee from that pup forever, ya know! You have to take care of it!" (Blue dashes down a path, and saw the puppy and Vanilla gaining on him.) Blueberry Jam: "No! Stop!" (Blue heads to a tree and like a squirrel, he quickly reaches for a branch. The puppy tries to climb up. Choco Cream then comes in.) Choco Cream: "Ha ha ha ha! Blue, Blue, Blueberry! Have you never thought of giving that cute thing a chance?" Vanilla Cake: "Shut up, Choco Cream! There's no way Blueberry Jam is ever gonna like that mutt!" Choco Cream: "Vanilla Cake, you know our brother is auti--" Vanilla Cake: "I know, I know! But if that's what he wants, then I'm gonna thrash the heck out of that animal!" Choco Cream: "What?! No, don't!" (Vanilla first kicks the puppy on the behind, then punches it. The puppy escapes from his fists and falls into a pond over a small ledge. Vanilla jumps in and tries to drown the puppy.) Vanilla Cake: "Hahahaha! Is that right, Blueberry Jam?" (Blue splashes Vanilla.) Vanilla Cake: "What the heck, bro?!" (Blue glares at him, at the same time Choco comes behind him.) Vanilla Cake: "Blueberry Jam, what is wrong with you?! I took the trouble to help you out!" (Blue dahses off, still angry, with the puppy, Choco, and Vanilla behind.) Vanilla Cake: "You're so impossible!" (Camera cuts to a forest. Blue, Choco, and Vanilla cross a wooden bridge over a large river. The puppy hesitates to cross.) Choco Cream: "Blueberry Jam, don't you want to help that dog?" Blueberry Jam: "Uhhh....no." Vanilla Cake: "Augh..." (The puppy suddenly fell in the rapid water. It screams as it was being washed away. Blue, Choco, and Vanilla heard the cry and goes to investigate. The girls -- Pops, Sugar, and Cinammon -- heard the scream too.) Sugar Pie: "Who's screaming?" Cinnamon Buns: "Maybe a dog?" (The girls go to investigate. The boys used their Swarming Cakes attack to create a wall to stop the water with their orbs. Choco goes to get the puppy, and brings it back to land.) Vanilla Cake: "Good one, Choco Cream!" (The puppy hugs Blue, the boy still manages to try to nudge it away. The girls watch from a high ledge.) Lolipop Pops: "That puppy..." Cinnamon Buns: "It's all dirty...We got him that puppy as a present and he's getting it dirty like that." Sugar Pie: "He's hopeless...But it looks fun." (Camera cuts to the boys and the puppy at a pineapple field.) Choco Cream: "Lookity look look! Pineapples!" (The puppy slices the top part off and mashes the inside with its paws to make juice.) Choco & Vanilla: "Awesome!" (The boys drink their juices, unaware the girls are watching from behind an underbush.) Cinnamon Buns: "That pup has awesome powers..." Sugar Pie: "I want a drink too." Lolipop Pops: "Okay, then let's go get it!" (The girls break into the fun.) Lolipop Pops: "Hey boys, hand it over to us!" (The puppy had its eyes on the girls. It glares at them, and viciously barks at them. The girls then flee.) Lolipop Pops: "Augh! You guys will be sorry, apologizing, feel bad, ashamed, touched, sorrowful, pitiful, unhappy, grieved, rueful, saddened--" Cinnamon Buns: "Shut up!" (The boys glare at the puppy.) Vanilla Cake (in the puppy's face): "YOU DUMB LITTLE ANIMAL!!!" (The boys leave the puppy behind. The puppy was sad, then goes after them. Camera cuts to the boys' bedroom. The boys were sleeping while the dog barks at them to wake them up. The puppy lets out a loud "bark!", startling the boys. Blue and the puppy get thrown out of the room.) Vanilla Cake (irritated): "You and the puppy will be sleeping outside our room!" (slams the door) Blueberry Jam (sigh): "Oh well..." (Camera cuts to Blue and the puppy on Mr Rainbow's couch sleeping. Camera cuts to the next day in Jupiter Town.) Chandelee: "I wonder if that pet is getting along with Blue and his brothers?" Chondoller: "Isn't that thing broken by now?" Chandelee: "Chondoller, why are you being so mean? That puppy is Blueberry Jam's new friend." Chondoller: "Autism and puppies don't mix, brother." (They saw Blue, Vanilla, and Choco teaching the dog the proper way to cross a road.) Blueberry Jam: "Puppy, this is a crossroad. You have to look both way before you cross the street. Now follow me." (Blue leads the gang across the road. Chondoller laughs.) Chondoller: "Blueberry Jam is acting just like a big brother!" Chandelee: "That's awesome!" Chondoller: "What?" Chandelee: "I wish we got along as well as they did." Chondoller: "Yes..." (hugs Chandelee) "That's right, my favorite brother." (Camera cuts to Blue, Vanilla, and Choco happily flying over the daisies blowing to the breeze and playing around a grassy area. The girls watch them from behind a tree.) Cinnamon Buns: "Ugh!" Lolipop Pops: "Just stop, please. Your complaining is annoying, disturbing, aggravating, bothersome, irritating, troublesome---" Sugar Pie: "We're only gonna play with it for a moment." Lolipop Pops: "Shh, here they come." (As the puppy passes the tree they're were hiding, Cinnamon jumps out and grabs the puppy's tail and takes it with the girls. They poke at it.) Lolipop Pops: "Come on, doggy! Play along, frolic, joke, jump, rejoice, horse around, dilly, dally--" Cinnamon Buns: "Puppy, come on! Show us your stuff!" Vanilla Cake: "What was that?" Choco Cream: "Come on!" (The girls are still poking at the puppy, then it starts to get angry. It lets out an ear-splitting scream and instantly attacks the girls. The boys saw what happened.) Choco Cream: "What did he do?" Blueberry Jam: "Puppy, what did you do there?" (The puppy shakes it head no, then runs off with the boys behind. Scece cuts to nighttime at the beach. The boys are near a campfire and roasting and eating salmon. Scarecrow and Grim Reaper are driving along in the sand.) Grim Reaper: "Driving along the beach sure is romantic..." Scarecrow (laughs): "Hey, what is that?" (The villains saw the boys with the puppy. They jumped out of the way as the tank car drives by. Grim Reaper turns the car back around and up a high ledge.) Scarecrow: "What is that thing?" Grim Reaper: "Maybe a mutated dog?" Vanilla Cake: "Hey! Watch where you're going, you clumsy fools!" Scarecrow: "Why does Blueberry Jam have one?! (shaking Grim Reaper) "Why does he have something I don't have?!" Grim Reaper: "That hurts! If you want a puppy like that, get it at a pet store!" (Camera cuts to the villains at the entrance of the pet store.) Scarecrow: "Hey, open up! Wake up! Come on! Open up!" Lobster (irritated): "Sir! Don't you know what time it...Oh, Scarecrow! Can I help you?" Scarecrow (angry): "Don't play stupid with me! Are you trying to make a fool out of me?!" Lobster: "No, no! Not even if you wanted me to..." Scarecrow: "Why didn't you sell me that?!" Lobster: "What?!" Scarecrow: "A dark red puppy. Sell me one now!" Lobster: "But...Oh, that! Honestly, I don't know where I purchased that, so I don't have those anymore!" Scarecrow: "WHAT?!" (The lobster runs away. Scarecrow gets really irritated.) Scarecrow: "Blueberry Jam...as for you with that mutt, I'll do anyhting it takes to get it." (Cut to the boys sleeping in their bedroom. The puppy, unknowingly, is getting mad. Camera cuts to the next day.) Chondoller: "What did you say? Blueberry Jam's pet gave you girls cuts and bruises?" Cinnamon Buns: "Yes, but it was me who touched it first. I think he feels bad about it, so please don't tell." Chondoller: "I see...but why would such a dog do something like that...? This is strange." (Camera cuts to the pet store.) Lobster: "Oh. I don't know where I bought it from. I told that Scarecrow about it, too..." Chondoller: "Scarecrow came here?" Lobster: "If it's not well, can I fix it for you?" (picks up the box) Chondoller: "Huh? Wait!" (On the side of the box, there was a purple silhouette of a dark wizard.) Chondoller: "This mark...could it be...?" (Grim Reaper and Scarecrow are watching from outside of Mr Rainbow's house.) Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow. He's away from home." Lolipop Pops: "Hey, what are you guys doing over there?" (The villains are startled to find the girls behind them.) Cinnamon Buns: "Are you looking for Blueberry Jam and his brothers?" Scarecrow: "It's not about Blueberry Jam or his chums." (clears throat) "I'm here for that pet he has." Lolipop Pops: "You better stop, Sugar Pie." Sugar Pie: "It's really scary." Cinnamon Buns: "It only likes Blueberry Jam the most, so you better not go near it." (The girls left.) Scarecrow: "Don't go near it?" (Scarecrow and Grim Reaper look at each other. They're now driving in the tank car.) Scarecrow: "If they say not to go near it..." Grim Reaper: "Then they don't understand just how disagreeable you are. Those girls." (Scarecrow laughs. Camera cuts to the boys at a sheep farm, playing with the sheep. The puppy was napping under a tree. Grim Reaper pulls out a leaf blower and attempts to suck the puppy in. However, the boys don't know this.) Grim Reaper: "Got it." (The puppy was placed inside a blue cylinder. Camera cuts to Chondoller in the library. She was looking through a book when she found something.) Chondoller: "Aha! This is it! Legendary Pets?" (puts the book down) "Maybe Scarecrow doesn't know that pet is legendary..." (Camera cuts back with the villains putting the puppy inside a cage.) Scarecrow: "What's so scary about this guy?" (closes the cage, and locks it) Grim Reaper: "That was easy." Scarecrow: "It definitely can't escape if it's locked up in this cage for vicious legendary pets. Even if the CandyCake Guppies come, they won't be able to save it." (Scarecrow and Grim Reaper laugh as they walk away. Thunder roars outside. Cut to Blue in the grassy hills in the storm. He was looking for the puppy.) Blueberry Jam: "Puppy!" (The girls, Mr Rainbow, Chandelee, Chondoller, Vanilla, and Choco follow him.) Mr Rainbow: "Blueberry Jam!" Lolipop Pops: "Wait!" Chondoller: "Please! Listen to me, Blueberry Jam!" (holds Blue's hands) "You have to stay away from that puppy. It's a legendary!" (Blue pushes her away and dashes off.) Chandelee: "Blueberry Jam!" (Blue goes up to a high ledge and calls his puppy from there.) Blueberry Jam: "PUPPY!!!" (The puppy was still in the cage and opens its eyes when it heard Blue's voice. It barks loud enough for Blue to hear. Its cries shook the castle.) Grim Reaper: "What was that shake?" (Blue zooms off to find the puppy. Grim Reaper and Scarecrow found their guards in the hall lying unconscious on the floor.) Grim Reaper: "What...What the?" (Blue is still dashing along the wide path. The villains found the cage open and the puppy is nowhere in sight.) Scarecrow: "Holy cow. This was a steel cage for legendaries." Grim Reaper: "T-t-terrible..." Scarecrow: "It could really use this kind of destructive power." (Blue keeps going down the path when he saw the puppy coming his direction. A grin suddenly appeared on Blue's face, and chagres toward the puppy, when an explosion sends them flying into the dirt. Guards are coming from behind the villains' tank car.) Scarecrow (laughs): "Go get that pet!" (The guards run toward the puppy. It gets angry and barks viciously at them, scaring the guards away.) Scarecrow: "Hey, where are you all going? Don't run away, get that pet! When it comes to this...come on!" (He and Grim Reaper get off the tank car with nets in their hands.) Scarecrow: "That's it." Grim Reaper: "Just give up." (The puppy kicks dirt in their faces.) Scarecrow: "How dare you!" Grim Reaper: "They're gone!" Scarecrow: "Search for them! Assemble all the soldiers!" Grim Reaper: "You still want that thing?" (Camera cuts to Blue and the puppy on a dirt-filled area during sundown. They heard the villains driving their car up with the guards behind. The puppy gets angry.) Blueberry Jam: "Scarecrow! Grim Reaper! What do you want?" Scarecrow: "Be quiet. Charge!" Grim Reaper: "Get it!" (The guards run for the puppy. Blue and the puppy swam off until they realized they're on a high cliff, at the bottom is water. Chondoller, Chandelee, and the other kids came in.) Chandelee: "Over there! It's Blueberry Jam!" Lolipop Pops: "Blueberry Jam! Come here!" (Blue and his pet looked to see them and come together for a hug.) Lolipop Pops: "Thank goodness you're safe." Chondoller: "You have to listen, Blueberry Jam. That puppy is legendary, and it could be a monster." Blueberry Jam: "Stop! He can't be evil! This puppy is my friend!" Chondoller: "Blueberry Jam, this is serious! Why don't you understand?!" Blueberry Jam: "B...because..." Chondoller: "Hey, you nasty little mutt! Get away from him!" (Chondoller forcefully pushes the puppy off the cliff. Blue jumps off as well.) Sugar Pie: "Blueberry Jam!" (The puppy attempts to swim over the rapid water. Blue goes after him.) Cinnamon Buns: "Blueberry Jam, stop! You could drown!" Choco Cream: "Brother! Vanilla Cake: "Come back!" (Unnamed puppy saw his friend swim after him. Suddenly, after losing every breath, its fur slowly starts to turn gray. The puppy slowly sinks into the water.) Chandelee: "Scarecrow!" Vanilla Cake: "What's he doing?" (Grim Reaper and Scarecrow are driving in a motor boat.) Scarecrow: "That pet will be mine!" (After a few final strokes, Blue finally reached his friend. The puppy is now a timberwolf gray color. It's thinking over the great moments he shared with the boys. A tear rolled down its face.) Blueberry Jam: "Boy, I'm here to save you." Scarecrow: "I got you now! You're finally mine!" (Then, the puppy spews an orb out of its mouth, shoots it at the boat. An explosion went off in the far horizon. Blue watches the explosion. Then he caught something in his hands. It was his pet, completely dull gray and not moving. The sky turns dark. Blue puts his "dead" pet in a circle of seashells. Chandelee, Chondoller, and the other kids are watching from behind.) Choco Cream: "Was that thing really a legendary?" Chondoller: "I don't know, but that pet was a wonderful friend for Blueberry Jam. That much I'm sure of." Lobster: "Hey there..." (The kids saw the lobster carrying a small box with him.) Chandelee: "What's in that box?" Lobster: "I don't know...but it's not special..." Chondoller: "No...I think he'll understand..." (Blue knelts besides his friend. Then its fur turns back to dark red and its eyes open. It lets out a bark.) Blueberry Jam: "Oh, you're okay friend!" Puppy: "Arf! Arf!" Blueberry Jam: "Now then, from now on, friend, your name will be...Cranberry Pup!" End of episode.